Dague du Destin
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: "Je transforme la faiblesse en force, le blanc devient noir, le vivant devient cadavre et l'ignorance devient savoir... Telle est la devise du majordome des Kuran..." Un nouveau couple fait son apparition, la dernière héritière des Kuran et son majordome entièrement vêtu de noir, trop parfait pour être humain... YAOI à venir !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les persos des Black Butler ne sont pas à moi même si je les adores.

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici ma fic de Black Butler ou Kuroshitsuji qui trainait dans mon dossier de fics depuis plus d'un an... Je vous la présente en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Bien sûr, je ne serai pas très gentille avec mes persos à moi mais ça, vous avez l'habitude. YAOI Prochainement, alors homophobes et âmes-sensibles, je vous prie de quitter cette fic. Sinon, bonne lecture sur ces bonnes paroles et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**At Midnight : Le majordome a trouvé son « ****_maître_**** »**

Une ombre se dessina dans le cachot exigu. Une petite silhouette recroquevillée contre un mur humide et froid, mouillant la chair secouée de tremblements compulsifs et irréguliers.

Des yeux bleus s'ouvrirent et regardèrent la petite chose contre les briques ternes qui se tenait renfermée sur elle-même. Un sourire dubitatif étira les lèvres noires de la créature encore dissimulée dans la noirceur. La douleur et la rancune de cette petite chose l'avait attiré comme un papillon de nuit face à une bougie vacillante, la rendant encore plus attirante. Les claquements de ses talons martelant le sol pierreux firent sursauter la silhouette qui releva sa tête qu'elle avait enfouie entre ses genoux. Un visage émacié et sale, couvert de poussière et de boue mêlée de sang séché dont la peau était blafarde comme gelée.

Une chevelure terne, longue et crasseuse d'un noir profond. Seuls des yeux aux couleurs du givre paraissaient pareils à des joyaux purs dans de la poussière. Les lèvres gercées étaient closes comme pincées offrant un rictus mêlé de haine et d'ironie à ce que l'enfant pouvait discerner de son « _visiteur_ ». Encore un homme de main du baron pensa-t-elle.

Depuis quand elle était là… elle ne savait plus. Des heures, des jours, des semaines, des mois… Elle n'en savait rien. Mais au fond, cela lui était égale. La haine qu'elle portait à son geôlier la dévorait depuis qu'il avait commencé à la toucher. Ses mains boudinées sur sa peau, son alène empestant le vin… Sa laideur infernale. Tout en cet homme arrogant et lâche lui donnait une affreuse envie e vomir. Une phrase dansait dans son esprit dès que lui et ses larbins s'en prenaient à elle.

« _La haine… La haine fera ta force._ »

Cette phrase, ces mots, cette litanie se répétant sans cesse, attisant le ressentiment s'insinuant tel un poison dans ses petites veines fragiles. Elle fixa les pupilles bleutés qui la détaillaient et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour laisser une voix glacée en sortir.

- Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

Amusé par la question, la créature ouvrit la bouche dévoilant une paire de crocs assez conséquents luisants.

- Je suis un démon.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un démon peut bien vouloir d'une pauvre petite humaine comme moi, hum ?

Le rictus de la créature s'agrandit. Que voilà une petite humaine bien intéressante… Frêle petite chose si fière et noble. A ne pas en douter, elle venait d'une bonne famille. Malgré ses blessures, son maintien et son langage le prouvait. Bien qu'elle soit frêle et semblait fragile, la petite dégageait un charisme évident qui plus autant à l'être de la nuit que son regard déterminé et haineux. Il s'avança en lui tendant sa main griffue.

- Veux-tu conclure un pacte avec moi ?

La petite regarda fixement la main qui lui était tendue semblant réfléchir. Une opportunité lui était offerte… Un fil d'araignée qu'elle pouvait saisir ou non. Des flashs lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses parents, les domestiques… du sang et des coups de feu puis les flammes. Les tortures…

Elle venait de prendre sa décision, sa haine la fera vivre et sa vengeance sera faite ! Elle posa sa petite main couverte de sang et de poussière dans celle plus grande et écailleuse de son interlocuteur.

- J'accepte si tu promets d'exhausser mes vœux sans plus tarder !

Un sourire sinistre prit place sur les lèvres du démon qui referma ses doigts sur la main de sa jeune maitresse sans la quitter des yeux.

- Yes, my Lady.

Des milliers d'écailles entourèrent la créature des abysses la cachant ainsi au regard perçant de la petite qui contemplait le spectacle que nul 'avait jamais dû voir. Un homme sublime quitta progressivement le tourbillon d'écailles d'un bordeaux sombre dansant avec le noir des ombres. Un visage fin dont les traits typiquement asiatiques charmèrent immédiatement la petite, un teint pâle sans être blafard faisant ressortir deux intimidants joyaux de glace semblables à ceux de l'enfant. Et enfin, une longue chevelure rappelant les ailes d'un corbeau. (Moi : Dédicace à ma bêta-reader ! Louha : Encore ?! Mais tu les adore ces volatiles ! Moi : Hé hé ouais xD Itachi : …). Son frac également noir soulignait une silhouette fine et élancée, les muscles visibles sans l'être trop étaient aussi impressionnants que l'aura gelée et implacable qu'il dégageait.

Un majordome parfait en tous points. Il s'accroupit et passa ses bras autour de sa jeune maitresse. L'un sous ses genoux, l'autre sous son dos. Elle se laissa soulever sans rien dire et se blottit contre le torse de son nouveau serviteur. Le dit serviteur la serra délicatement afin de na pas la blesser davantage et défonça la porte la retenant dans ce cachot sordide d'un simple coup de pied. (Moi : Je n'allais pas remettre le vieux truc du coup de talon dès le départ quand même xD)

Ils quittèrent les sous-sols et au détour d'un couloir, un homme de main du baron- qui était absent- les vit et rameuta ses comparses. Le démon soupira. Encore du menu fretin… Décidément, ces bestioles étaient aussi nombreuses que peu coriaces. Les cris et le sang qui giclait ne sembla nullement perturbé la petite dont la gorge saignait, un sceau se gravant progressivement sa chair délicate et fragile. Durant toute la durée du massacre perpétré par son démon, elle demeura impassible, légèrement somnolente. Le silence finit par s'installer de nouveau dans la bâtisse dont le duo franchit la porte aux premières lueurs du jour. Le démon posa ses yeux sur le petit corps blottit contre sa poitrine.

- Quelle est votre première demande, my Lady ?

- Quel est ton nom, démon ?

Le dit démon haussa un sourcil. Voilà qui n'était pas commun comme début de relation… Habituellement ses contractants lui donnaient immédiatement un ordre. Jamais aucun ne lui avait posé une telle question, si bien qu'il en avait oublié cette chose un peu inutile que les humains appelaient un « _nom_ ».

- Je ne sais pas, my Lady, je l'ai oublié veuillez m'en excuser.

La petite ne réagit pas. Elle semblait réfléchir de nouveau. Elle regarda ensuite son démon et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres abimées. Elle venait de trouver le nom qu'elle souhaitait lui voir porter.

- Tasuku Karasu. Ce sera ton nom.

Un joli nom pour un démon, songea le majordome aux yeux de givre. Il sourit doucement à sa maitresse et lui demanda comment il devait la nommer. Elle passa sa main fine sur le sceau qui venait de se finaliser. Une rose entrelacée de ronces acérées… Puis elle murmura.

- Tsuki Kuran…

Le soleil se levait doucement, illuminant le duo assez peu commun de ces rayons. Le démon pu –pour la première fois- regarder un être humain sans éprouvé le moindre dégout qu'il ressentait habituellement envers ces êtres inférieurs. Ce n'était que le premier pas de l'un des plus puissants démons des Enfers vers une humaine qui allait-sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte- prendre de plus en plus de place dans sa longue vie qui avait été jusqu'à cette rencontre, d'un ennui mortel…

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : Hé hé...

Ciel : ... Et on est où nous ?

Moi : Vous serez présents dans le prochain épisode, Ciel-chou xD

Sébastian : *_se marre comme un fou à l'entente du suffixe_* ...

Ciel : Hé ! Te fous pas de moi !

Sébastian : *_rigole encore_*

Moi : Ciel, il ne t'écoute pas, là... Laisse tomber. *_se marre aussi_*

Ciel : Mais c'est dingue ça ! Ils se foutent tous les deux de ma gueule !

Tasuku : Ils n'ont pas fini de le faire...

Tsuki : C'est clair...

Ciel : Merci du soutien, vous deux... -_-""""""

Moi : Rendez-vous au chapitre suivant : **In the Morning : Le majordome au procès. **Et surtout, reviews s.v.p *_yeux de chibi tout chou_*


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Morning : Le majordome au procès.**

La salle du procès était bruyante. L'accusé en la personne du Baron Norton tremblait de tous ses membres sous le regard de la plaignante qui demeurait impassible alors qu'intérieurement, elle jubilait. Son bourreau direct allait enfin payer ses méfaits… Son majordome eut un sourire en coin, les pensées de sa maitresse lui étaient parfaitement claires. Elle était heureuse de la tournure des évènements. Son témoignage allié aux preuves rapportées par le fameux Comte Phantomhive présent derrière eux aux côtés de son propre majordome allaient faire mouche en un seul tir. Et cela n'allait pas être un coup de semonce, loin de là…

- Au vu des preuves apportées dans l'affaire d'enlèvement et de préjudices corporels subit par Lady Kuran en plus des meurtres avec préméditations de feu Lord et Lady Kuran, la Cour condamne Lord Norton à la peine de mort par décapitation.

Le juge frappa de son marteau le socle de bois rendant ainsi la décision applicable et sans appel. Le dit Lord Norton cria comme un porc que l'on égorgeait et se débattit contre les agents de l'ordre tout en menaçant et vociférant contre la jeune Lady qui resta sans réaction vis-à-vis de l'homme qui ne lui inspirait rien d'autre de du mépris et du dégout profond.

- Sale catin ! Je suis sûr que mes hommes ont prit beaucoup de plaisir à briser cette arrogance qui est tienne !

Tous se figèrent et regardèrent avec répulsion le condamné à mort qui n'allait pas s'en sortir ainsi au vu des regards lancés par la Lady, son majordome et par le duo qui les suivaient…

- Tasuku…

- Sébastian…

- Yes, my Lady.

- Yes, my Lord.

Les deux démons ceinturèrent l'homme de façon brutale, leurs yeux brillant dangereusement… Sébastian avait placé un couteau d'argent sous le menton de l'homme tandis que Tasuku avait agrippé la chemise de ce dernier fermement.

- Insulter ma maitresse devant moi… Quel culot vous avez, _Baron_… -l'ironie était perçante alors qu'il insistait sur ce titre complètement dénué de sens sur cet homme- surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi abjecte et lâche que vous…

- En effet, s'en prendre à une Lady à laquelle on a fait du mal et en plus en public… Voilà qui manque de subtilité, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Interrogea Sébastian en regardant son maitre du coin de l'œil attendant un ordre de celui-ci qui regardait le spectacle avec un sourire en coin. Tsuki faisait de même.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le juge et lui demanda la permission d'exécuter la sentence sur le champ. Celui-ci n'y vit aucun inconvénient. Tasuku et Sébastian emmenèrent l'homme qui n'osait plus rien tenter et qui tremblait de tous ses membres vers l'emplacement prévu pour les exécutions. Sébastian l'attacha et se recula auprès de son maitre, laissant Tsuki venir prendre sa place près de son majordome. Celui-ci lui tendit lui-même l'épée qui avait été affutée par le bourreau. La jeune fille la regarda et déclina l'offre d'un geste vague de la main. Tasuku sourit comprenant l'ordre implicite. Elle souhaitait qu'il le fasse à sa place. Il s'inclina, main sur le cœur avant de saisir une main gantée de la jeune fille dans l'autre et la baisa.

- Reculez-vous, my Lady. Je m'en voudrai que son sang puisse vous tâcher.

Elle acquiesça et se recula. Avec un sourire sadique, le majordome aux yeux bleus murmura assez fort pour être entendu du noble condamné.

- Voilà ce qu'il en coûte pour des pourritures dans votre genre de s'en prendre à celle qui est sous ma protection… Bon séjour en Enfers, cher Baron Norton…

Sur ces mots, il leva la lame et l'abattit d'un coup sec. La tête de l'homme tomba dans le panier, une expression d'horreur gravée pour l'éternité sur son hideux visage. Satisfait, Tasuku vient se placer face à sa maitresse qui le gratifia de l'un de ses rares sourires.

- Bon travail, Tasuku…

Le dénommé ainsi sourit et ses yeux se mirent à briller avant qu'il ne mette genou à terre, la main sur son cœur et de courber l'échine devant l'enfant qui le regardait faire.

- C'était la moindre des choses pour le majordome de la famille Kuran, je transforme la faiblesse en force, le blanc devient noir, le vivant devient cadavre et l'ignorance devient savoir... Telle est la devise du majordome des Kuran...

Elle lui fit signe de se relever et elle se tourna vers Ciel et Sébastian qu'elle remercia pour leur aide. Le Comte lui fit un baisemain en lui assurant que cela avait été un plaisir pour lui de lui venir en aide. Sébastian confirma les dires de son maitre sans cesser de fusiller l'autre démon de ses yeux rouges. Tasuku lui rendait son regard sans ciller. Aucun n'appréciait l'autre depuis des millénaires. A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, le mépris reprenait ses droits… Après quelques mots échangés, les duos prirent le chemin du retour vers leur domaine respectif. Ils ignoraient pourtant que leurs chemins n'allaient pas se séparer pour toujours…

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE ! JE SUIS SADIQUE !

Ciel : Elle a pétée un plombs, je crois bien...

Sébastian : A moins, qu'elle ait bu du coca...

Tsuki : Cherchez pas, elle est contente de sa connerie.

Tasuku : Il faut dire que le coup de la tête coupée, ça l'éclate donc forcément fallait qu'elle en case une.

Moi : *_se calme_* Bon, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : **At Noon : La lettre de la Reine **Reviews ! Please !


	3. Chapter 3

**At Noon : Le majordome reçoit du courrier de la Reine**

-Dix ans plus tard, manoir des Kuran-

Le majordome en livrée noire entra dans la chambre silencieusement et écarta les rideaux d'un mouvement souple. Un grognement fort peu élégant dans son dos le fit sourire. Sa maitresse n'était vraiment pas du matin. Il se retourna et s'approcha du lit. Seules quelques mèches ébène rebelles dépassaient de l'épaisse couverture. Avec un sourire amusé, il finit par appeler d'un ton suave et bas, la jeune femme qu'était devenue sa Lady.

- Il est l'heure de vous lever, my Lady.

Un autre grognement inintelligible quitta les lèvres de la jeune femme qui s'extirpa finalement de sa couverture. Ses longs cheveux en bataille était si ébouriffé que le majordome ne put s'empêcher de les comparer à une crinière de lion avec un sourire amusé. Les yeux si envoûtants de Tsuki étaient encore voilés des brumes du sommeil alors qu'elle saisissait avec grâce la tasse de thé à la rose que son serviteur lui tendait. Elle ferma les yeux et en respira le parfum qui la fit sourire. Elle adorait le thé que son démon lui faisait chaque matin, c'était un véritable plaisir à déguster… Elle porta ses lèvres à la tasse et en bu une gorgée. Le sourire qu'elle laissa ensuite s'épanouir sur ses lèvres convainquit son démoniaque majordome qu'il avait réussi à contenter Tsuki. Pas qu'elle soit du genre difficile mais… elle était assez intransigeante sur ce qu'elle voulait. Et cela lui plaisait. Une femme forte, intelligente avec une pointe de sarcasme et surtout d'une beauté ensorcelante. L'héritière des Kuran incarnait tout ça.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner avalé, le majordome conduisit sa maitresse dans la salle de bain. Il la laissa se débarbouiller puis ils se rendirent dans le dressing. Ils allaient chez le Comte Phantomhive et Tsuki ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas faire honneur à sa lignée en ayant l'air d'une jeune femme négligée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lady Kuran était prête. Une robe coupée à l'anglaise d'un bleu nuit mettait son teint pâle en valeur. Les dentelles argentées soulignaient parfaitement les courbes de son col, de sa taille et de ses délicats poignets. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en chignon laissant pourtant quelques mèches bouclés encadrant son visage fin auquel le majordome avait ajouté une touche discrète de maquillage. Un simple collier d'argent orné d'un saphir parait son cou fin la rendant encre plus belle. Ses mains fines furent placées par son serviteur dans une paire de gants en dentelle argentée pour la touche finale.

- Vous voilà bien élégante, ma Dame.

Tsuki lui adressa simplement un sourire et ils partirent pour le manoir de Ciel.

- Même moment, manoir des Phantomhive-

Le Comte était déjà prêt depuis un bon moment, le jeune homme âgé de 22 ans était à son bureau en train de signer des documents en tous genres. Depuis qu'il était un démon, sa situation avec son majordome n'avait pas vraiment évoluée. Elle était toujours la même à son plus grand désarroi… Pour quelle raison ? Oh, juste celle qu'il était tombé raide dingue du dit majordome… Qui ne semblait même pas s'en être rendu compte ! –Shame on you Sébastian ! (Veuillez patienter le temps que l'auteure calme sa petite crise d'hystérie passagère…)- Ou s'il s'en était rendu compte, eh bien il faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Le jeune démon soupira de dépit en abandonnant sa plume dans son encrier et en laissant son regard vagabonder dans la pièce. L'amour qu'il portait à Sébastian ne semblait que s'accroitre au fil des jours qu'ils passaient ensemble et Ciel ne savait plus comment gérer cela. Lui qui n'avait jamais été doué avec les sentiments se retrouvait à avoir envie de les faire comprendre à cet homme qui le servait loyalement depuis plus de dix ans.

Le jeune démon fut sorti de ses pensées par son fidèle majordome qui frappait à la porte.

- Entres.

Le domestique aux yeux carmin s'exécuta et informa le comte que leurs deux invités étaient arrivés. Le comte quitta son fauteuil et le suivit dans le petit salon où son majordome les avait amenés. Il fut subjugué par la beauté de la jeune femme qui était assise dans un fauteuil de velours. Bien qu'il reconnut celle qu'il avait aidée dix ans auparavant, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsque celle-ci lui adressa un doux sourire. Tasuku et Sébastian, eux avaient déjà recommencés à se défier du regard mais ni le Comte ni la Comtesse Kuran n'y accordèrent la moindre attention occupés à s'échanger les politesses d'usage. Tsuki était aussi agréablement surprise par les changements qui s'étaient opérés chez le jeune comte dont elle se souvenait comme étant un garçon frêle et petit pour son âge. Il avait grandi même s'il n'arrivait qu'au menton de son dévoué majordome. Ses cheveux cendrés -qu'il avait laissés pousser- étaient attachés en catogan et son costume d'un bleu pastel lui allait à merveille, sa carrure s'étant étoffée. Un bel homme. Ses traits s'étaient affinés perdant définitivement les rondeurs de l'enfance. Ils s'étaient toujours aussi fins mais bien plus virils. Il lui fit un baisemain avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil à son côté.

- Avez-vous reçu la lettre de la Reine ?

- En effet. Cette affaire m'a l'air bien inquiétante…

- Je suis de votre avis Tsuki.

En effet, quelques jours plus tôt chacun d'eux avait reçu une lettre de la Reine Victoria leur demandant de collaborer afin d'enquêter et d'éliminer un tueur aux tendances sataniques qui enlevait de nombreuses femmes depuis quelques mois et ces enlèvements étaient de plus en plus fréquents ce qui inquiétait sa Majesté. Le Comte et la Comtesse discutèrent de ce qu'ils avaient appris chacun de leur côté tandis que leurs majordomes se retiraient.

Sébastian s'accouda contre un mur et interrogea son vis-à-vis.

- A ton avis, c'est _lui_ ?

- Il y a de fortes chances. C'est tout à fait son style d'enlever des femmes. Mais il faudrait le vérifier, je ne peux pas donner une simple hypothèse à ma Dame.

- Moi non plus, monsieur ne me le pardonnerai pas.

Et ce fut tout. Ils servirent ensuite le thé à leurs maitres. Tsuki remercia son serviteur dans sa langue natale par pur réflexe, intriguant le jeune Phantomhive qui n'avait jamais entendu le japonais. Tsuki remarqua son intérêt alors qu'il avait réussi à garder son visage impassible et lui proposa de lui apprendre sa langue maternelle. Un petit sourire étira alors les lèvres du jeune démon à la plus grande surprise de Sébastian qui n'en montra rien. Ciel accepta avec plaisir l'offre de la jeune femme. Ce fut ainsi que Tsuki commença à apprendre la langue du pays du soleil levant au Comte Phantomhive alors que la lettre de la Reine, posée sur la table fut quelque peu oubliée pour le reste de la journée.

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : Alors ?

Tasuku : Pour le moment, rien à dire.

Moi : Alors tu aime ?

Tasuku : ...

Tsuki : Traduction : Il aime ton histoire pour le moment.

Moi : Merci ma chère avatar !

Ciel : Ouais mais j'ai un peu peur pour la suite...

Sébastian : Vous n'êtes pas le seul à craindre le pire, monsieur.

Moi : Bon, laissez des reviews et rendez-vous au prochain épisode où nos héros vont rendre visite à un certain mec aux cheveux d'argents... **In the Afternoon : Le majordome chez l'informateur**, à plus !

* * *

Coin des reviews !

Chou : Merci pour ta review qui m'a faite très plaisir ! En effet, Ciel et Tsuki se ressemblent sur bien des points, cependant il y a de nombreuses différences entre eux et elles se verront doucement. Et oui ! YAOI ! Ciel et Sébastian finiront en couple -avec du mal- mais ce sera le cas xD J'espère que cette suite t'aura plus et que j'aurai l'immense honneur de t'avoir avec moi tout au long de cette aventure un peu folle ! Moon Kiss Tsuki

Yume no Kagi : Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et oui, je suis complètement allumée et j'en suis fière ! xD MDR ! Cela se verra de plus en plus, je te l'assure ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère te compter parmi ceux et celles qui suivront cette fic jusqu'à son dénouement que j'ai vaguement en tête. J'ose espérer que cette suite t'as plus et au plaisir de te retrouver au prochain chapitre !


	4. Chapter 4

**In the Afternoon : Le majordome chez l'informateur.**

-Quelques jours plus tard, dans l'après-midi-

Sébastian et Tasuku étaient pour fois d'accord sur ce point. Leurs maitres avaient décidés d'un commun accord d'aller à pêche aux informations par ce jour quand même il pleuvait à torrent. Pas que les démons soient du genre à craindre la pluie mais… Nos deux majordomes détestaient être trempés pour la simple et bonne raison que cela leur donnait un air affreusement négligé-chose qu'ils ne supportaient ni l'un ni l'autre- mais ils se devaient d'obéir à leurs contractants alors les voilà en route pour Londres afin d'aller trouver des informations sur leur affaire. Mais pas n'importe où, évidemment.

-Pompes funèbres-

Notre quatuor entra dans la boutique sans réellement faire attention à tous les cercueils disséminés par-ci par-là dans la pièce.

- Undertaker ! Appela le jeune Comte d'un ton sec.

- Hi hi hi hi hi…

L'ancien Shinigami sortit d'un cercueil comme un diable de sa boite –sans vouloir vous offenser mes chers majordomes- et se frotta les mains en regardant ses invités.

- Vous êtes là pour l'affaire des enlèvements, n'est-ce pas Comte ?

- En effet. C'était Tsuki qui venait de prendre la parole. Le croque-mort se tourna vers elle et la regarda fixement avant de s'incliner bien bas devant elle, surprenant les trois hommes qui ne comprenaient plus rien à la situation.

- Ravi de vous rencontre, chère Dame du Destin. C'est un honneur que je n'espérais plus.

Tsuki ne répondit rien mais elle saisit parfaitement ce dont l'ex Dieu de la mort parlait. Mais elle ignorait comment celui-ci l'avait su…

- Veuillez, Undertaker nous donner les informations que nous sommes venus quérir, je vous prie.

- Vous connaissez mon prix sans doute, ma chère.

- Très bien.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son majordome qui saisit son ordre tacite et demanda alors à sa Dame et aux deux autres de quitter la pièce. Ce qu'ils firent. Sébastian et Ciel ne quittaient pas la jeune héritière des Kuran des yeux. Elle était si mystérieuse, cachant de nombreux secrets et apparemment, même Tasuku ignorait de nombreuses choses sur celle qu'il servait au vu de son expression remplie de surprise lorsque l'ancien Shinigami s'était incliné face à elle.

Ils furent interrompus dans leurs réflexions par un immense éclat de rire provenant de l'intérieur. Sébastian n'en revenait pas ! Tasuku venait de battre son record ! Rageant contre son frère démoniaque, le majordome de Ciel ouvrit lui-même la porte laissant le Comte et la Comtesse entrer les premiers. Le croque mort essuya la bave coulant au coin de ses lèvres et entama ses explications qui furent assez troublantes pour les deux nobles mais qui confirmèrent l'hypothèse des deux démons. Celui qui perpétrait ces enlèvements n'était pas humain. De plus il laissait une marque bien précise, comme une signature. Une dague dessinée avec du sang… Tsuki frissonna légèrement. C'était mauvais. Si ce démon –car elle ne doutait plus que c'en soit un- la cherchait, il allait continuer durant un moment, s'ils ne l'arrêtaient pas ! Sébastian expliqua alors son hypothèse à lui et Tasuku avant qu'ils ne repartent pour le manoir du jeune démon au cache-œil.

Alors que Ciel réfléchissait, Tsuki, elle se rongeait intérieurement les sangs. La fameuse nuit allait bientôt arriver et cela recommencerait… La douleur qui l'attendait encore la fit trembler mais Ciel ne s'en aperçu pas. Durant cette nuit, la lune-sa plus fidèle amie- devenait sa plus grande source de souffrance. Allait-elle pouvoir supporter cela sans appeler son beau majordome à l'aide ? Tsuki l'espérait.

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : Hé hé... Ca sent le truc qui tue !

Tasuku : Mais qu'as-tu encore manigancée, toi ?

Moi : *_rire à la Hiruma_* Tu verras...

Ciel : Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que ça va être glauque ?

Sébastian : Parce que la connaissant, ce sera sans doute le cas ?

Ciel : Tu marques un point.

Moi : Bon, pour savoir ce que notre Tsuki cache, rendez-vous au prochain épisode : **At Night : Le majordome lave le sang de sa Lady. **Et surtout dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! A plus, les amis !

* * *

Coin des reviews !

Yume no Kagi : Les cheveux de Ciel ! Ah quel débat ! Disons que le fait qu'il ait les cheveux longs était juste un fantasme de ma part alors ne m'en veux pas ^_^ ! J'espère que cette suite t'as plus et au plaisir de te retrouver dans le prochain épisode de cette aventure !


	5. Chapter 5

**At Night : Le majordome lave le sang de sa Lady**

Tsuki n'avait que peu mangé et s'était retirée dans sa chambre assez tôt. Deux jours avaient passés depuis leur visite à Undertaker et les interrogations des trois démons étaient toujours aussi vivaces.

La jeune femme semblait ailleurs depuis la veille et ses traits étaient tirés. La fatigue se lisait aisément sur son beau visage mais elle ne s'était pas plainte une seule fois, remplissant ses devoirs comme d'habitude. Ciel sentait bien que quelque chose clochait et il n'était pas le seul. Sébastian et Tasuku le ressentaient aussi mais ils ne savaient pas à quoi ce sentiment était dû. La soirée s'écoula normalement sans explosions ni cris venant des trois domestiques loufoques au service du Comte.

-Chambre de Tsuki, vers 23h-minuit-

La brûlure était insupportable. Des langues de feu labouraient son dos, le traversant de part en part, tantôt lentement tantôt brutalement. La jeune femme en chemise de nuit suait à grosses gouttes et se mordait durement le poignet afin de ne pas hurler à l'agonie. Le sang dans son dos tâchait les draps de soie blanche de giclures écarlates dont l'odeur ferreuse donnait une affreuse envie de vomir à la Comtesse dont la tête tournait affreusement. Ses membres étaient si lourds et douloureux-comme transpercés par des millions de fines aiguilles- qu'elle ne parvenait plus à faire le moindre mouvement.

Le sang lui remontait à la gorge, l'étouffant. Elle cracha. La respiration irrégulière et le corps complètement en vrac, quelque chose cherchait à quitter la chair de son dos et elle savait ce que c'était. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres, mais pas un cri. Elle ne devait pas crier sous peine de voir son secret découvert. Tsuki savait très bien ce qu'elle portait en son sein. L'image de son dévoué serviteur se forma dans son esprit embrumé par la douleur. _Tasuku_. S'il savait, voudrait-il toujours d'elle ? La tuerait-il avant la fin du contrat pour récupérer cette chose tout comme le démon qui enlevait toutes ces femmes ? Malgré la certaine confiance qu'elle éprouvait pour son majordome, elle doutait. Rien en elle ne valait quelque chose-à part son âme- et elle en était convaincue. La mort lui semblait si attirante alors qu'une nouvelle vague d'intense douleur la submergea, lui faisant cracher davantage de sang et se cambrer violemment à s'en limite briser la colonne vertébrale. Les rayons écarlates de la lune entouraient son corps laissant le sang de son dos où la croix inversée était gravée imbiber sa chemise de nuit. Les giclures rouges autour des lèvres de la jeune femme se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses alors que davantage de sang quittait son organisme.

Des tremblements la secouaient mais elle ne hurlait pas bien qu'une femme normale aurait déjà criée à l'agonie. Elle était complètement humaine mais si fière et secrète qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de pousser le moindre hurlement.

Alors que la lune approchait de son zénith, un cri fit se lever le trio démoniaque du manoir. Tsuki voulu mourir de honte, son premier hurlement dans cette situation depuis que cette douleur s'était manifestée pour la première fois des années auparavant. Tasuku entra dans la chambre suivit de Ciel et de son majordome. Ils se figèrent devant ce qu'ils virent. Un autre cri réveilla le majordome aux yeux bleus qui se précipita au chevet de sa Dame.

Il posa sa paume nue contre le front couvert de sueur de celle-ci. Brûlante de fièvre. Le sang lui montait aux narines, la quantité sur les draps et la chemise blanche de la lady était impressionnante et c'était très dangereux pour elle. Inquiet pour la jeune femme, Ciel ordonna à Sébastian de changer immédiatement les draps du lit alors que Tasuku prenait soin de sa lié en la soulevant du lit dans ses bras. Elle était trop pâle et ses yeux bleus étaient vitreux et perdus dans le vide de la douleur. Lorsque le lit fut refait, les trois hommes se rendirent dans la salle d'eau adjacente à la chambre. Tasuku assit la jeune femme sur un tabouret et défit les lacets fermants la chemise se trouvant dans le dos. Abaissant le issu tut en l'écartant des chairs meurtries et sanguinolentes, le démon se figea à la vue de la croix gothique inversée gravée dans la chair blanche de sa contractante. Sébastian vient lui aussi derrière la jeune femme et se figea également. Tous deux savaient ce que c'était mais jamais ils n'auraient pensé que la belle humaine qu'ils avaient sous les yeux –depuis des années pour Tasuku- puisse porter cette chose en elle.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Interrogea le plus jeune en regardant le crucifix gravé dans la chair de son invitée.

- La marque de la Dague du Destin, monsieur.

- La Dague du Destin ?

- Oui, Sébastian a raison… Tasuku passa sa main gantée couverte de sang sur sa nuque avant de poursuivre sa pensée. Il s'agit d'une Dague forgée par le plus puissant forgeron des Enfers qui possède deux pouvoirs effrayants pour nous, êtres des ombres. De la même façon que l'épée démoniaque portée par Hannah Anafeloz (est-ce que cela s'écrit comme ça ?), la Dague du Destin peut tuer un démon sans possibilité de le sauver. Quant à la seconde faculté, elle est moins connue car beaucoup moins utilisée…

- Quelle est-elle ?

- Phantomhive, vous qui êtes un jeune démon, je vais vous enseigner ce savoir. Elle peut lier les démons entre eux.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Ciel en haussant un sourcil intrigué par la phrase du majordome des Kuran qu'il ne savait pas interpréter.

- Si deux démons tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils peuvent lier leurs âmes et leurs sangs en se coupant avec cette Dague avant de mêler leurs sources vitales tout en prononçant les vœux. Ce lien dure pour l'éternité, si jamais l'un meurt ou trahit l'autre, les deux succombent…

- D'où le fait que ce « _don_ » ne soit que rarement utilisé. Rajouta le démon aux yeux carmin.

Ciel se sentit rougir et son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il jetait un bref coup d'œil à Sébastian qui aidait Tasuku à maintenir sa maitresse assise tandis qu'il nettoyait sommairement la plaie afin que celle-ci ne s'infecte pas. Le démon aux yeux bleus prit ensuite sa Lady dans ses bras et retourna dans la chambre pour l'allonger sur le ventre, le dos toujours exposé aux rayons de la lune écarlate. Alors qu'il se penchait afin de commencer à lécher le sang qui tâchait encore la peau diaphane, la jeune femme balbutia faiblement l'ordre de fermer les rideaux. Les démons comprirent alors que c'était la lune rouge qui engendrait cette torture. Ciel fit un signe de tête à Sébastian qui alla fermer les rideaux, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans la pénombre. Un soupir de soulagement quitta la gorge de la jeune femme qui était toujours paralysée par la douleur et dont le corps remuait faiblement, par soubresauts irréguliers.

Le Comte fit signe à son démon de le suivre et ils quittèrent la chambre, laissant Tasuku prendre soin de sa contractante qui se sentait déjà assez humiliée comme ça, sans que leur présence n'en rajoute plus. Sébastian raccompagna donc son maitre dans sa chambre. Le trajet se fit en silence, Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la belle Comtesse alors que Sébastian se délectait de la silhouette fine de son maitre, la cambrure affolante de ses reins et sa démarche féline le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements… Si seulement, il pouvait… Le démon passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Chambre de la Comtesse Kuran-

Tsuki respirait difficilement, son corps couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur était brûlant. Tasuku gardait sa main sur le front de la jeune femme. La température était bien trop élevée pour qu'elle résiste encore longtemps. Il retira sa veste, son gilet puis sa chemise comme ses chaussettes et ses chaussures puis monta sur le lit avant de se placer à son côté. Allongé sur le côté, il positionna sa Lady de la même façon et l'attira doucement contre son torse. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement. Les démons avaient la peau glacée, la froideur du torse nu de son majordome sur la peau incandescente de son dos détendit un peu la porteuse de la Dague qui ferma les yeux. Sa respiration se stabilisa et ce fut sa respiration profonde qui indiqua au démon qu'elle dormait enfin paisiblement. Le cœur serré par l'angoisse du serviteur s'apaisa et il regarda tendrement la jeune humaine qu'il tenait contre lui. Pour la première fois, un tel geste avait été spontané. Son regard dériva sur les lèvres délicates de la jeune femme… Comme il les désirait ! Même si ce n'était pas digne d'un démon ni d'un majordome, il les voulait… Il lâcha enfin la bride à son désir et effleura doucement les lèvres de Tsuki des siennes avant de quitter le lit. Il avait des choses à faire.

Alors qu'il allait franchir la porte du manoir, une silhouette s'approcha. Il la connaissait.

- Où vas-tu, _Tasuku_ ?

- Enquêter. Et bien que cela me dégoute de devoir te dire ça… Prends soin de Tsuki-dôno.

- Oh ? Tu me demandes de prendre soin de ta si précieuse contractante ? Aurais-tu perdu la tête ? Ou… le cœur ?

Tasuku eut un sourire ironique avant de donner une explication au démon dont les yeux rouges brillaient dans la pénombre.

- Cela me coûte de le reconnaitre mais nous sommes ce que les humains appellent des « _frères jumeaux_ » étant donné que nous sommes issus de la même matrice et au même instant alors on va dire que c'est la seule raison qui me pousse à te faire confiance en une certaine mesure, _Sébastian_.

Le dit Sébastian ne répondit pas et scuta les prunelles bleus de son vis-à-vis avant d'accepter sa « _requête_ ». Tasuku se détourna et quitta le manoir laissant Sébastian rôder dans la bâtisse, seul un chandelier à la main.

Il était rare que deux démons naissent au même moment et issus de la même matrice. Pourtant, cela avait été le cas pour eux. Pour les humains, ils étaient des jumeaux bien que les seules choses qu'ils partageaient étaient leur chevelure corbeau et leur teint blafard. La notion même de la fraternité était quelque chose qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, seule la haine et le mépris naissaient en eux lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Pourtant, eux les plus puissants démons qui soient après le Maitre des Enfers lui-même… S'étaient _amourachés_ de leur contractant humain. Deux humains dont la destinée était la même, les reflets dans un miroir, deux faces d'une même pièce… Sébastian eut un rire désabusé. Ils avaient les mêmes goûts au final. N'importe quoi.

La lune veillait sur la demeure qui était plongée dans le silence, Tasuku courrait dans la forêt en songeant à celle qui lui ravissait son cœur de façon irrévocable. Le désir, la tentation, la brûlure de l'interdit… Il en venait à se demander si la Dague du Destin allait pouvoir exhausser le vœu le plus cher qu'il voyait se former dans son esprit et dans l'organe qui le maintenait en _vie_. Sébastian se posait également la même question alors qu'il contemplait son jeune maitre envers lequel, il s'était découvert une infernale obsession qui au final, ne le gênait pas plus que ça.

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : Pfiou ! Terminé !

Ciel : C'était glauque !

Sébastian : alors comme ça, j'ai un frère ?!

Moi : Ouais xD

Tasuku : Mais t'es complètement folle ! Moi, le frère de ce maniaque des chats ?!

Moi : Hi hi hi... Vengeance !

Tasuku : On est mal...

Tsuki : Et je m'en suis encore prise plein la gueule !

Moi : T'as pas fini ma pauvre ! Bon, je vous retrouve dans le prochain épisode : **At Midnight : Le majordome répond à une demande**. Lâchez vos impressions les amis !

* * *

Coin des reviews !

Yume no Kagi : En effet, chacun ces fantasmes xD Le tien est pas mal, j'avoue ! Voilà en espérant que ce chapitre t'auras plus !

Nanadu33980 : Ma NATH-CHAN CHERIE ! T'en fais pas ton souhait se réalisera xD Et t'inquiète papa taker ne sera pas loin LOL ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ! Et Zéro... Tient toi à carreau sinon tu sais ce qui t'attends ! *_rire à la Hiruma*_

chou : Pour ce qui est que Ciel reste plus petit que Sébastian ne t'inquiète pas, Ciel a atteins sa taille adulte donc il ne grandira plus ! Merci pour tes compliments ^_^ ! Fan girl ? Oh si peu xD On est toutes pareilles, je te rassures moi la première ! T'en fais pas le côté Yaoi va venir s'inviter à la fête progressivement ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus et que tu seras au rendez-vous pour le suivant !


	6. Chapter 6

**At Midnight : Le majordome répond à une demande **

Deux jours. Deux jours que son majordome s'était volatilisé. Tsuki s'impatientait et son humeur s'en faisait ressentir. La jeune femme était si froide que même Sébastian ne mouftait pas.

Alors que la nuit tombait, elle fit glisser la soie de son kimono de samouraï sur sa peau de porcelaine, nouant les attaches carmines et les sangles auxquelles ses lames virent s'attacher. Sa longue chevelure sombre finit attachée en queue de cheval à partir de sa nuque fragile. Elle quitta le manoir à cheval et laissa la marque apposée sur sa poitrine la guider. Le cheval galopait sans faillir ni faiblir, le cœur de Tsuki battait la chamade alors que le sceau se mettait à la brûler. Elle tira brusquement les rennes alors qu'un manoir décrépit était en vue, elle apaisa sa monture et descendit de son dos avant de flatter l'encolure du cheval qui resta dans le parc non-entretenu de la propriété abandonnée. Tsuki entra dans la bâtisse et laissa le sceau qui la reliait à Tasuku la guider dans les dédales de couloirs et d'escaliers plongés dans les ténèbres de la nuit. La brûlure se fit plus intense et la lumière de faibles chandelles éclaira le chemin de la jeune femme qui franchit une porte en bois pourri par le temps et l'humidité régnant dans toute la carcasse du manoir. Quelques hommes surveillaient le prisonnier qui était… Elle se figea lorsqu'elle reconnut son serviteur dévoué.

Enchainé au mur derrière lui, fers aux poignets et aux chevilles. Le sang coulait sur sa peau pâle lacérée de bleus, de contusions et de plaies sanguinolentes. Son visage baissé vers les pierres souillées de rouge du sol était caché par ses longues mèches corbeau mais Tsuki le savait toujours conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

Recevant en plein cœur, la douleur éprouvée par son majordome, Tsuki sortit des ombres et eut un sourire sardonique devant les regards embués par l'alcool des soi-disant gardes qui, la bave aux lèvres lui sautèrent dessus sans plus de cérémonie. Elle soupira et se contenta de les assommer d'une seule pression sur la nuque. Les regardant s'étaler au sol, elle eut quelques interrogations. Au vu de leurs mains, ils devaient sans doute être les responsables de l'état de son démon… Que devait-elle leur faire ?

Les tuer ? Oui. Mais quelle méthode employer dans ce cas ? Leur trancher la gorge ? Trop salissant et facile, en gros pas drôle. Les découper en morceaux ? Pas mal mais très salissant aussi. Les démembrer… Hum. Intéressant. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme qui sortit lentement l'un de ses katana de son fourreau alors qu'un rire dément prit son démon dont le corps tressauta sous les vibrations quittant sa gorge alors que sa maitresse s'employait à trancher les membres des ivrognes hurlant à l'agonie sans pouvoir bouger même le petit doigt avec lenteur. Tasuku releva difficilement la tête et regarda l'œuvre de celle qui l'avait charmée dès sa naissance. Aucune tâche ni aucune giclure de sang souillé ne la salissait durant sa besogne qu'elle accomplissait avec le sourire et un malin plaisir sadique.

Tout redevient calme. Tsuki rengaina son arme et s'approcha du prisonnier qui la regardait, les yeux brûlants. Elle était en colère contre lui et Tasuku le savait. Il attendait donc d'être puni comme elle savait si bien le faire. Un brin masochiste ? Mais non ! Il adorait simplement devenir la poupée de celle à qui il était lié. La jeune femme pouvait être cruelle lorsqu'elle en était d'humeur mais étrangement, elle le regardait sans laisser la moindre expression se voir sur son beau visage.

- Tu es vraiment un idiot pour t'être fait avoir ainsi.

Un sourie étira les lèvres de l'idiot en question, laissant voir à Tsuki sa paire de canines acérées.

- Un fieffé idiot, my Lady.

- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, sache-le. Tu as seulement voulu m'épargner une recherche d'informations trop douloureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Tasuku ne répondit pas mais son regard le fit pour lui. En effet, sa tendre contractante était bien trop faible pour cette recherche, après la crise de la lune écarlate qu'elle venait de traverser. Son cœur s'allégea. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, cela le soulagea sans qu'il ne saisisse réellement la signification d'un tel soulagement.

- Tiens-tu à moi ?

La question incongrue de la jeune femme surprit le démon qui haussa un sourcil. Jamais sa Dame ne lui avait posé pareille question. Et dans une telle situation qui plus est ! Il faillit éclater de rire, elle le surprenait toujours ! Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Les joues de la jeune femme étaient adorablement teintées de rose, la rendant encore plus attirante. Son regard légèrement détourné du sien brillait de gêne mais restait toujours aussi autoritaire, elle voulait une réponse et une réponse sincère. Tasuku ne pouvait mentir. Surtout pas à elle.

- Bien sûr que oui, je tiens plus que tout à vous ma Dame.

La sincérité. C'était si ironique qu'un démon en soit capable mais Tsuki sentit son cœur s'emballer et le rouge sur ses joues s'intensifié à l'entente des mots que l'homme en livrée noire venait de prononcer sans la quitter de ses yeux glacés remplis d'une tendresse rare et uniquement dirigée vers elle.

- Alors dans ce cas, prouve-le.

- Comment ? L'interrogea le démon.

- Libères-toi de ces chaines et sers-moi dans tes bras. Ordonna Tsuki sans laisser faillir sa voix alors que l'angoisse d'un refus la faisait trembler.

- Est-ce un ordre ?

- Une demande. Le détrompa-t-elle.

Le sourire démoniaque du majordome des Kuran se fit plus tendre et avec la seule force de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, il arracha les chaines de leurs gonds de pierre dans un bruit assourdissant et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol crasseux. Ses vêtements déchirés, le sang et tout ce qui le salissait n'avaient plus aucune importance alors qu'il se relevait sans lâcher les prunelles angoissées de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougée de sa position. Il se releva donc et marcha un peu bizarrement vers elle, la dépassant d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres au moins voire davantage.

Elle leva la tête pour garder son regard dans le sien. Ils s'observèrent un long moment avant que l'homme ne lève ses bras mal en point, enlaçant la jeune femme par sa taille fine et la ramena doucement contre lui. Tsuki se blottie dans l'étreinte douce et forte de son majordome alors que son cœur battait toujours rapidement dans sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux, posant avec une certaine hésitation, ses mains fines sur le torse nu et strié de blessures de son démon aux cheveux corbeau à l'image des siens qu'elle avait attachés.

L'étreinte était des plus agréables pour les deux protagonistes, Tasuku serrait enfin contre lui, celle dont il n'avait nullement l'intention de se séparer. Son délicat parfum de cerisier l'envoûtait, l'ensorcelait inévitablement mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle était celle qui devait lui appartenir, son âme compagne. Depuis des siècles, il cherchait mais s'était fini depuis 22 ans. Il l'avait trouvée. L'âme tant convoitée par un démon, au point qu'il fallait la posséder ou mourir.

Tsuki se sentait bien, en sécurité. Au chaud dans les bras de celui auquel elle avait vendu ce qui faisait d'elle une humaine à part entière pour une vengeance. Elle se blottie un peu plus entre ses bras en laissant un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres rosées. Pour rien au monde elle n'avait envie de quitter le cocon de chaleur, de douceur et de sécurité que son démon lui offrait, lui prouvant qu'il tenait à elle.

- Quel charmant tableau que voilà… Railla une voix bien connue du démon aux yeux bleus qui releva son visage des cheveux de sa tendre pour les ancrer dans des prunelles mauves brillantes de rancœur.

Un jeune homme splendide quitta les ombres et se planta devant le couple enlacé. Il transpirait la haine malgré une paire d'ailes immaculée dans son dos. Un ange. Tsuki frissonna violemment alors que les prunelles mauves se posaient sur elle. Cette haine lui était destinée. Tasuku raffermit sa prise sur la frêle silhouette féminine et resta de marbre face à l'être de lumière qu'il reconnaissait sans peine après tous ces siècles passés.

Uriel, l'ange de la confession et de la cruauté.

A suivre...

* * *

Moi : *_rire de démon_* BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Sébastian : Nous avons perdu l'auteure, je crois...

Tasuku : Mettez lui une camisole de force ! Je vous en supplie !

Tsuki : Ta gueule ! Elle va être encore plus sadique si elle t'entend !

Moi : *_mode Hiruma is on_* Trop tard...

Tsuki : ... -_-"

Moi : Bon pour connaitre la suite de ce truc rendez-vous au prochain épisode : **In the Morning : Le majordome se confesse. **Et surtout laissez une reviews !

* * *

Coin des reviews !

larounette : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. En espérant que cette suite est à ton goût ^_^

chou : Ah ma chère tu as tout compris xD mariage il y aura ! Je ne manquerai pas de ridiculiser Ciel... Indice sur la fin xD Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant cette histoire et que ce chap t'as plus !

Nanadu33980 : Ma chérie, voilà la suite ! En espérant que ça t'as plus xD Et oui, tu auras ton lemon... Même "tes" qui sait xD Zéro, elle t'écoute pas alors épargne ta salive pour quelque chose de plus intéressant si tu vois ce que je veux dire... *_sourire de yaoiste_*

Yume no Kagi : Le pouvoir de la dague va servir, je te le confirme. J'espère que ce chap t'as plus et qu'il n'était pas trop court; si oui toutes mes excuses mais je t'assures que le prochain sera riches en révélations et donc plus long. Sébastian en soubrette ? Hum... A voir tient !


	7. Chapter 7

Petit mot de l'auteure : PARDON POUR LE RETARD ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goût mes amis !

* * *

**In the Morning : Le majordome se confesse**

L'enfant du divin fusillait la jeune humaine au creux des bras du démon de son regard pareil aux améthystes les plus pures. La voilà donc cette péronnelle qui avait réussi à arracher l'un des plus puissants démons à ses bras, pensa Uriel avec un rictus de pure haine sur son visage d'ange –sans mauvais jeux de mots- qui ne l'était plus tellement. Il détailla l'objet de l'obsession de Tasuku. Une carrure frêle mais solide et belle à regarder. Une silhouette fine ne manquant pas de formes féminines dissimulées par le vêtement de samouraï, une longue chevelure noire sublime encadrant un visage aux traits aristocratiques et délicats. Un teint de porcelaine fine venait s'ajouter faisant ressortir de beaux yeux de givre. Elle était belle, en effet. Belle mais humaine ! Bien qu'il soit un ange, ces bestioles infâmes qu'étaient les humains le répugnaient au plus haut point !

(Moi : Alors que c'est un ange et qu'il est censé nous protéger des démons… Cherchez l'erreur !)

- Alors c'était pour elle que tu m'as lâchement abandonné, il y a des années ? Hein ?

Tasuku ne releva pas et se contenta d'un sourire narquois avant de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras façon princesse et de tourner le dos à l'ange arrogant duquel il avait été l'amant durant quelques années afin de passer le temps avant de trouver son âme compagne, à savoir la jeune femme qu'il tenait entre ses bras en ce moment même. Vexé de l'indifférence du démon à son égard, Uriel lança sa menace qu'il gardait depuis que l'être aux yeux de glace l'avait laissé tombé comme un moins que rien.

- Tu ne pourras pas la protéger contre ce qui se prépare ! Et tu seras forcé de revenir auprès de moi ! Je te préviens, cette péronnelle n'en ressortira pas vivante !

Un katana se planta dans le mur derrière l'ange passant par-dessus son épaule après l'avoir égratignée. Furieux, l'ange regarda Tsuki qui avait lancé l'une de ses armes sur lui avec un air meurtrier sur le visage. La jeune femme siffla.

- Tu le touche, je te jure que ange ou pas, je t'enverrai dire bonjour à Satan dans la seconde !

Tasuku eut un sourire. Sa future compagne avait beau être faite de chair et de sang, mortelle, elle défiait l'ange de la cruauté comme s'il n'était qu'un simple être partageant sa condition d'humaine et cela avec une audace naturelle. L'homme se félicita de son choix. Elle était faite pour lui… Indéniablement et ce n'était pas Uriel qui allait l'empêcher de s'emparer d'elle. Oh, ça il en était hors de question. Ces prunelles glacées brillèrent dangereusement à l'idée de faire subir mille et une tortures à cet enfant gâté de Dieu… -Manoir des Phantomhive, à l'aube- Ciel et Sébastian avaient accueillis les deux Kuran avec un soulagement non-dissimulé. Tsuki n'avait rien et avait pour une fois laissé le majordome aux yeux rouges s'occuper des soins de son serviteur qui avait un peu rechigné à se faire soigner par son jumeau plutôt que par sa maitresse mais comme les volontés de celle-ci étaient des ordres, il n'avait rien pu faire pour y échappé pour le plus grand amusement de Ciel que Sébastian avait mis au courant de leur parenté durant la soirée. Tsuki monta dans sa chambre accompagnée de Ciel qui l'exhorta de se reposer. Elle accepta et promit de garder le lit un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude afin de reprendre des forces. Une fois changée, la jeune femme se glissa entre les draps de soie et ferma les yeux bien que de nombreuses questions flottaient dans son esprit.

- Salon dans la soirée qui suivie-

Tsuki laissai ses pensées s'éparpiller, la tête au creux de sa paume et les yeux dans le vague, elle ne pensait à rien ou à tellement de choses qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La Dague qu'elle portait en elle, la haine de l'ange Uriel, le démon qui enlevait des jeunes femmes, ses crises de douleurs à la Lune rouge… Est-ce que tout était lié ? Elle n'en savait rien. Assise dans un confortable fauteuil dans la bibliothèque où un feu chaleureux ronflait encore dans la cheminée, le silence de la pièce était déchiré par les craquements du bois sec sous les flammes incandescentes que la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder de temps à autre. Ciel entra dans la pièce et s'installa auprès de la jeune femme qui sentit sa présence sans faire attention à lui pour autant et elle ne parla pas durant plusieurs minutes.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien… Commença le jeune comte en regardant le visage de la jeune femme de plus près.

Ses traits étaient tirés et son teint plus blafard que d'ordinaire, cela l'inquiétait. Ils avaient pris le pli de se tutoyer et de s'appeler par leur prénom lorsqu'ils étaient seuls et s'était venu naturellement, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ni l'un ni l'autre. Tsuki était en peu de temps devenue une sorte de mère et de sœur pour le jeune homme qui s'agenouilla près face à elle et plaça sa tête sur ses genoux. Tsuki finit par le regarder et ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Tsuki s'assit et Ciel s'allongea complétement posant une nouvelle fois sa tête sur les genoux de la comtesse qui laissa glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure nuit du jeune démon qui ferma les yeux en soupirant de bien-être.

- Je vais bien, Ciel. J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées…

- Aussi tard ? Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda Ciel sans rouvrir ses prunelles bleues.

- Non, Morphée ne semble pas vouloir m'accueillir cette nuit. Tenta-t-elle vainement de plaisanter. Ciel eut un petit sourire devant cette tentative maladroite de sa compagne de détendre l'atmosphère qu'elle devait juger trop lourde. Un silence apaisant s'installa finalement après quelques mots échangés.

Tasuku et Sébastian entrèrent sans faire de bruits dans la pièce et se figèrent en voyant la position de leur maitre respectif. Ciel-tout à fait détendu- profitait toujours des caresses de la jeune femme sur sa tignasse et celle-ci avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Dites, venez près de nous au lieu de nous regarder de loin tel des idiots sans cervelle… Railla la jeune femme qui avait senti leur présence depuis leur entrée dans l'antre du savoir.

Les deux concernés étaient estomaqués ! Ils s'étaient faits grillés comme des bleus ! Ils s'approchèrent finalement et se mirent face à leurs maitres. Ciel ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de braise de son démon qui le fit violemment frissonner. Qu'il aimait ses yeux… Brûlants d'une émotion qu'il n'était pas sûr de connaitre mais qui lui semblait si attirante à l'image d'un papillon de nuit virevoltant autour d'une bougie vacillante et fragile. Son cœur battait la chamade et ce fut un ordre d'explication de la part de son amie à Tasuku qui sorti Ciel de ses pensées embarrassantes. Le majordome expliqua alors que la Dague de du Destin choisirait tous les millénaires, un hôte qui serait son porteur durant toute sa vie et que cet hôte serait le seul à pouvoir user de ses pouvoirs. Naturellement, Tsuki comprenait pourquoi elle était la cible de toutes les convoitises. Cette chose était encore plus convoitée que l'âme de Ciel dix ans auparavant. Sauf que là, c'était les démons et les anges qui la voulaient pas seulement deux démons. Puis Tasuku dévoila ce que ses recherches en solitaire lui avaient appris. Le coupable des enlèvements de jeunes femmes à répétitions était bien un démon mais pas n'importe lequel… Sébastian regarda son jumeau du coin de l'œil en quête d'une vérification à celui qu'il pensait être le coupable et la trouva dans les lacs de givre…

- Voyez, Sébastian est celui que l'on nomme Satan dans notre monde et moi, je suis celui que vous appelez Lucifer.

- Tu étais un ange à ta naissance, non ?

- Exacte my Lady, je vous laisse imaginer lorsque les anges ont appris mes liens de parenté avec Sébastian…

Tsuki imaginait la chose en effet, cela n'avait pas dû être simple pour lui, de vivre craint et rejeter sans une réelle personne pour l'aimer en faisant fi de ses origines et de sa nature, ne voyant que celui qu'il était réellement… Tsuki fit signe à son majordome de continuer ses explications d'un vague signe de la main. Le démon aux yeux de glace expliqua ensuite sa relation avec Uriel. Il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort et Uriel était tout à fait à son goût. Leur relation n'avait été basée que sur une simple relation charnelle et rien d'autre malgré ce que l'ange ait pu penser.

Tasuku laissa ensuite Sébastian s'acquitter de narrer les coutumes de leur race. La notion d'âme compagne et les liens entre celle-ci et son démon. Tout démon passait l'éternité de son existence à la recherche de son âme compagne, cette âme faite pour lui, pour lui appartenir jusqu'à la fin des temps. Grâce à cette âme, jamais plus le démon ne ressentirait la fin et le besoin d'arracher les âmes des humains. Le démon aux yeux de glace s'avança alors vers sa maitresse toujours assise sur le canapé avec Ciel en moins sur elle car le jeune homme s'était rassit correctement près d'elle et s'agenouilla devant elle en saisissant ses mains fines entre les siennes gantées de blanc.

- Ma Dame, vous êtes mon âme compagne, dès votre premier souffle, je l'ai senti. Vous êtes celle qui est destinée à m'accompagner pour l'éternité. Alors je vous le demande humblement, ici même et se devant témoins… Acceptez-vous de devenir ma compagne d'éternité ?

Tsuki écarquilla les yeux devant le discours et le regard enflammé de son majordome pour elle. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses yeux concurrençaient bien les plus belles pivoines d'été. Ses mains tremblaient entre celles plus grandes de Tasuku qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux, tout comme ses lèvres. Elle secoua la tête, ses cheveux suivant le mouvement et se leva précipitamment, retirant ses mains de celles de son bien-aimé. Mais elle devait se calmer et réfléchir. Une demande aussi soudaine que celle-ci –malgré qu'elle l'ait tant attendue et désirée- elle devait absolument y réfléchir avant de donner une réponse qui scellerait son destin pour l'éternité. Elle quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Un silence pesant plana alors dans la bibliothèque.

- Je crois que tu viens de te prendre ce que l'on appelle un vent magistral, Tasuku mon cher frère… Railla Sébastian en ricanant sous cape devant la mine déconfite de son jumeau.

- Merci du soutien… Gronda le démon aux cheveux longs qui se releva et recula vers le mur dans lequel il disparut, tête baissé.

- Je crois que Tasuku n'est pas dans son assiette…

- En effet, monsieur mais je ne pense pas que Tsuki ait catégoriquement refusée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Ciel en haussant un sourcil bien qu'il se doutait de sa réponse.

- Une demande comme celle-ci alors que Lady Kuran ne s'y attendait pas a de quoi la déstabiliser donc je pense qu'elle donnera sa réponse après avoir bien réfléchit.

- Pas faux…

Le majordome aux yeux rouges dévorait littéralement son maitre des yeux quant au dit maitre, son unique œil était perdu dans la contemplation des flammes. Il n'avait pas sommeil et ce qu'il venait de se passer le travaillait… Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il était dans tout ça, pour son propre serviteur ? Le dit serviteur se demandait s'il devait faire preuve de franchise et de courage à l'image de son jumeau ou bien faire comprendre son désir brûlant à son contractant de façon plus subtile ? Après tout, on parlait de Ciel Phantomhive là ! Il n'était pas idiot ! Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Sébastian, il opta finalement pour la méthode subtile. Au moins, il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu…

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : *_regard de sadique_* BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Sébastian : *_ricane_* Très bien réussit ! Je rêvais de voir mon frère se prendre un vent ! Je vous vénère dame Tsuki !

Moi : Merci Sébastian ! xD

Ciel : Je plains Tasuku...

Tasuku : *_déprime dans son_ _coin_* ...

Tsuki : Et moi, je passe pour une idiote !

Moi : Mais non xD laissez des reviews et rendez-vous au prochain épisode : **At Noon : Le majordome déprime.**

* * *

Coin des reviews !

Yume no Kagi : Je suis contente que mon histoire continue ce te passionner ! J'espère donc que ce chapitre t'as plus ! Au plaisir de te revoir dans le prochain !

chou : OUIIIIIIIIIIII ! Un mariage ! Voir deux qui sait ? xD Voilà nos héros sont apparus ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ! Et rendez-vous à la suite !

Lamoyashicraquante97 : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que cela t'as plus et que tu suivras la suite ! A plus !


End file.
